FFX: Wielder of Oblivion
by True-Oblivion
Summary: What would be different if someone else woke up at the ruins with Tidus? How would people react to him knowing Al bhed, and him not knowing anything other than how to fight, and his name? A.N.Warning: OC, and rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! I decided to start a FFX fic, after having this idea constantly bugging me for some time, so sorry if you are waiting on my other fic's, but I write as I write. I do not own FFX, only a copy of it, or anything in this fic except my OC, So enjoy the first chapter of FFX: Wielder of Oblivion...**

**Chapter 1**

I was in total Darkness. I had no memories of anything that had happened to me at any point. I only remembered three things: My name, How to fight with the Twin Swords on my back, and the shared name of my swords. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Akio Matsuki. I was thinking what anyone would think if they found themselves in total darkness with essentially no memories: _Where am I?, Who am I?_ and most importantly: _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

I then heard a voice in the distance. It sounded like a young boy, "_It is time for you to awaken, and to save this world from Sin."_

"Okay why do I get the feeling that when you say Sin you don't mean sin?" I asked the voice, "It sounds like a giant monster,"

"_It is,_" The voice said,

"Shit, I hate when I am right when I am trying to be sarcastic." I muttered,

"_As I said, You must end the Cycle of Death. Please stop Sin!_" The voice said, almost pleading.

"That would be easier to do If I had my memories," I told it with an irritated tone of voice,

"_As you travel, you will regain your memories,_" The young voice said,

"Then I might as well, I got no other choice do I?" I asked it,

"_No you don't..._" The voice said as it faded into light,

I started awake at that, finding myself in some ruins of what seemed to be a Hall, with a balcony which hadn't fallen down in some places, and ruins surrounding the central floor. I was near the remains of a camp fire. I reached round to by back, and reassured myself that my swords were still there. After I returned my hands to the ground a young man with yellow clothing, a metal arm-guard, black shorts with a red insignia on them, A red longsword on his back, and blonde hair walked through a door to this room, holding a Withered Bouquet and some flint. He noticed me and walked over saying, "Hey, your up!"

I slowly raise my hand and do a two finger salute, "Looks that way," I said as he put the Bouquet onto the camp-fires remains and the flint nearby as he walked up to me, holding out a hand.

"Names Tidus, You?" He said while his hand was outstretched,

I smile slightly as I take his hand, "Akio Matsuki, which is essentially the only thing I remember."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "You got hit with amnesia?"

"Cant remember," I told him with a straight face.

He just looked at me, sighed and proceeded to try and light the fire.

**Some time later:**

We had fallen asleep after Tidus had Talked about his life in a place called Zanarkand. I then heard him moving frantically. I opened my eyes to see that the fire had died down. "Crap," I muttered as thunder sounded outside the ruins. I then heard Movement around the balcony. It was moving quickly so it was pointless to try and look for it. I simply closed my eyes and waited for the stop that signified that it had either stopped or jumped. It jumped, trying to impale me, but I rolled to the side and drew my twin blades. They were identical large swords with a space in between the blades, On both blades was the engraving: 'Fedr drec, dra dnidr uv Upmejeuh crymm pa syta lmayn...'. The beast was an odd thing with blades for claws. By now Tidus had drawn his sword and had started to attack it, dodging and weaving its blows. I charged in as it was about to land a hit on Tidus and blocked it for him.

Just then a door behind us blew open and a bunch of people wearing a variety of uniforms walk through the rubble, I heard them muttering in the same language that was on my blade so I shouted, "Luimt fa kad cusa ramb rana?"(A.N. From this point, I will be putting the Translations of Al Bhed in [ ] So you know what is being said) [Could we get some help here?] I shouted back at them, while keeping my eye on the fiend in front of me. I heard some of them muttering as a female in a red uniform walked up to us.

Tidus looked at her and said, "You on our side? Cool!"

She stayed silent as she rushed up to the beast and took something from it before dodging back. It turns out to be a grenade. She then turned around and Threw it at the beast, which killed it.

I sighed in relief and sheathed my twin swords.

The rest of the people who blew their way in walked up to us. Tidus was thanking them. I was wary.

It turns out I was right as one of them held a knife to Tidus's throat, and the others surround us, pointing there weapons at us. One of them asks "Fryd ec drec?" [What is this?]

Another answers with, "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" [A fiend! In human disguise!]

I then shout, "Hu! Fa yna Risyh!" [No! We are Human!]

"Drah fro yna oui rana?" [Then why are you here?] Was shouted back at me,

At this I whispered to Tidus, "Why are we here?"

"I dunno about you but I got warped here by Sin." Tidus said back to me.

With this the people stop and start whispering among themselves, "Tet ra cyo Sin?" [Did he say Sin?]

I then spoke up, saying, "E ryja paah cdnilg po Yshacey yht ys hud cina, Pid Drec kio fyc fynbat rana po Sin" [I have been struck by Amnesia and am not sure, But This guy was warped here by Sin.]

The chick in red then spoke up, "Fa dyga dras fedr ic, Drao sekrd pa ypma du ramb," [We take them with us, they might be able to help,]

The group noticeably relaxed as I relayed what was going to happen to Tidus.

**A.N. So what do you guys think? And trust me, the reason why he knows Al Bhed will be shown in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I thank those who reviewed last chapter, and as I said everything will be explained in later chapters, however the explanations might just raise more questions, but I will assure you here and now that all questions will be answered as best as I can in the coming chapters, Also if you need Clarification, just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of the game, not the game itself, unfortunately.**

**Now enjoy the next chapter of FFX: The Wielder of Oblivion...**

**Chapter 2**

We had been on the ship for a short while before they spoke to us again. And it started with them searching us for weaponry after what looked like their leader came out of the ship with the chick in red. I sighed as they did so, And they completely ignored the twin swords on my back and Tidus's blade. I sighed at their incompetence, and looked as they stopped and nodded towards the leader, probably to let him know that we have no hidden weapons. He then tried, and in my opinion failed miserably, to, what seemed like, mime swimming, then when Tidus voiced his non-understanding, he then pulled out some goggles and tried to mime putting them on. Tidus was still confused. I sighed, and stated, "Oui tu naymeca dryd ra tuach'd cbayg drec myhkiyka?" [You do realise that he doesn't speak this language?]

His eyes then widened in understanding and said to the girl next to him, "Rikku, Oui seht?" [Rikku, you mind?]

The chick in red then replied with "Cina" [Sure] before turning to Tidus and stating, "He is trying to say that you can stay if you work,"

"Oh," Tidus replied, "But how come you speak this language but none of the others do?"

"I decided to learn it, though it would be useful." She replied, "Anyway, lets get to work," before briefing Tidus on what's he is gonna do before I stopped her, and stated, "I don't know if I can swim,"

She looked at me with a thoughtful pose before stating, "Then that means that you cant really do much can you?" I sighed and sat down near some boxes and fell asleep.

**Some hours later:**

I woke to see Tidus and the crew come up on board, I cant remember exactly what they said, but I heard something about an 'Airship', I shrugged my shoulders and sat up in time to see Tidus pushed away from the entrance to the ship. I chuckled as he complained and picked something up from the ground near the door. I sighed and stood, and started to get my muscles moving with some Shadow Sparring, going as far as I could with it, (And it turns out I could do a fair bit without my blades.) It took a few hours before anything happened, and all that did happen was the chick in red coming up with food for us. I stopped exercising and got my food, eating it fairly slowly, but still faster than what would be considered normal.

Unfortunately for Tidus he tried to eat as fast as he could and it turned out how you would expect.

I chuckled and walked over to the edge of the ship leaning over the railing and tried to remember anything about my past while Tidus explained his past.

Rikku stopped and looked at him while saying that Zanarkand was destroyed over 1000 years ago.

She then commented on This thing called 'Blitzball' and said he should go to Luca before she turned to me and asked, "And you?"

I chuckled slightly and said, "Lets just say that if we do manage to find someone from my past, they will know more about me than me," I sighed and stated, "I don't even know HOW I know that other language, I believe I heard you call it 'Al Bhed'?"

"That's right, but I might have a theory about that," She replied while I raised an eyebrow at what she said before she continued with, "Your eyes are of a blue Colouring, indicating Spiran Heritage, but you also have the Al Bhed swirl In them. I think your Half Al Bhed, and from what I know of the people who are Half Al Bhed, Your father must have been the Al Bhed, Otherwise, you would have one Green eye and one Blue eye."

I sigh as what she said made sense, before Tidus Idly kicked the crane on the other side of the ship.

The ship shook and a smaller crate flew out from the bigger crates and it hit me in the head.

I don't know what happened after that, all I was sure about was that I was floating in a sea of Darkness once again, but this time remembering what happened between this time and the last.

Realising this I chuckled and thought, _I become immune to amnesia or something?_

I was startled as the young voice answered me once again, "_Not really, I stopped you forgetting the previous information."_

I sighed and decided to try and sleep until I woke, however I stopped and asked, "_Wait a moment, who are you?_"

The voice sighed, "_You will know eventually, when we meet in life_"

I sighed and let my mind relax til I woke.

**Some time later:**

Turns out I know how to swim after all.

How do I know this? I woke up in the Ocean near an Island, and managed to swim over to it. Once there I found a chest with an Odd Crest in it and I swam back out and looked around, and noticed Tidus floating nearby.

I swum over to him and shook him saying, "Hey Tidus, you awake?"

It wasn't me that woke him however, it was an odd blue and white ball with bumps on it hitting him the head that woke him. He woke with a start and recognised the ball, "Blitzball!" He exclaimed.

We then heard a voice from the nearby shore, "Hey, you okay?"

Tidus responded with "Hey!" and a wave, before doing an odd shot with the blitzball, sending it towards the shore at high speeds. He then swam to the shore, almost completely forgetting about me.

I sighed and swam after him til I saw another one of those Blitzball's floating by. I swam up to it, and the second I touched it, my head started hurting and rapid flashes of memories.

These memories were of a giant swirling ball of water, and two teams of five facing each other in a Brutal sport of full body tackles, smashing peoples faces in, and frankly kicking the shit out of each other in an attempt to kick the Ball into the other teams goal.

One of these memories was me playing this, In particular, doing one technique.

Once the memories died down, I was looking at the Blitzball, so I decided to try the technique I saw myself doing. I first kicked the ball into the air, then jumped after it, kicked it into the air again and used the force of the kick to go up with it, Once both me and the ball had reached our maximum heights, I twisted and kicked the ball straight down but in a way to make it curve before it hit the water and send it straight towards the shore.

The one thing I didn't foresee is the damage that technique did to the cliff.

Lets just say that the crater reached some cave behind the cliff before a small rock-slide collapsed that entrance.

I didn't see this as I was diving back into the water, and I swam to the shore while they were still trying to make their brains work.

It took a while but they finally made their brains work. And essentially they asked "What the hell was that?"

Apart from Tidus who asked, "How the hell do you know a technique if you didn't remember anything!"

I sighed and stated, "Tidus, there was another Blitzball out there, and the moment I touched it, memories came back to me,"

"Ah" Tidus replied, til one of the people who were on the shore started to talk, He had an odd Orange hairstyle, and he was wearing, what looked like, a yellow Blitzball uniform. "So you got amnesia brudda?"

I smile in sadness, before stating, "Yeah, and unlike Tidus over there, I got no clue what caused it, and I Literally cant remember anything, Not a blur, its completely blank."

"Ay... That's bad brudda..." He said while looking down before he perked himself up and held out his hand saying, "Anyway, I'm Wakka, Coach and Captain of the Besaid Aurochs,"

I smile slightly as I took his hand saying "Akio Matsuki"

Suddenly, both my and Tidus' stomachs growled at the same time, I raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't suppose you got some food handy, or know where we can get some?"

He chuckled and walked away stating, "Follow me,"

**A short while later:**

We had swam for a while, with Wakka recruiting me and Tidus onto the Besaid Aurochs, We were stood on a cliff, overlooking a small village by a big building made from finely carved white stone. I raised an eyebrow that the bigger building was in better condition than the Village itself, but I sensed something when I looked at that building, I don't know what it was, but I sensed something. Strangely I heard a voice in the wind, I couldn't hear it clearly, but it seemed to be that of a young girl. (A.N. If you can guess what's coming up, Cookie for you)

I sighed when I realised that the other two went on ahead without me. I managed to catch up to them at the entrance to the village, when they were doing an odd bow. I sighed at the fact that they only noticed I was missing at that point. I promptly tuned out and walked into the Village, heading straight into the white stone building.

**Temple of Besaid:**

The second I stepped inside I saw that the building was a fairly huge temple, with stairs directly across from the door and four statues and an odd glyph like design on the floor. However I wasn't really paying attention to that at the moment. What I was paying attention to was the odd song that seemed to be drifting around in the air of this place. The song struck me to the very core of my being. And for some reason, when I stood in the centre of that glyph on the floor, the lyrics of the song came straight to my lips unbidden, and I started to sing it,

_Ieyui_

At this point the song in the air grew more pronounced, 

_Nobomeno_

I started to sing louder at this point so I matched to song in the air.

_Renmiri_

Both me and the voice grew in Volume, and both of us started to sing in perfect Harmony,

_Yojuyogo_

The glyph on the ground started to glow, albeit barely 

_Hasatekanae_

The glyph pulsed with energy and started to glow strongly 

_Kutamae_

The Glyph grew to a Blinding Radiance, and the other voice started to sing the Hymn at the same time I did, but this time, we sang it in perfect harmony, And I knew that whoever the other voice was, they knew of my past. 

_Ieyui_

_Nobomeno_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo_

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae_

At this point, the glowing stopped and I suddenly felt drained of energy, but I also felt happier than I have in a very long time. I looked up towards the door at the top of the stairs and I could swear I saw a young girl there crying in joy before I fell unconscious.  
><strong>Some hours later:<strong>  
>I woke in a blue tent and I could tell it was day still. I noticed that there was no-one else in the tent, so I walked out and saw that everyone was gathered around a girl with short brown hair, and wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress, black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest. A yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like, sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. I Tuned out to sounds, but I was assuming that someone called her, and she then turned around, and posed.<p>

Strangely enough, this pose made a glyph glow around her. From that glyph, glowing lights came and shot to the sky. What came down however was what can be described as a scaled bird, with what looked like an armoured head. And with three hook like additions where its arms would be, and from the lowest, a bell on a chain was there.

The second I looked at the being, a name came to mind, _Valefor_, It went up to the person who started the Ritual to call it here, but It then glanced me out of the side of its eye. It stopped and looked at me properly, before starting to walk towards me. Unnoticed my myself I was also walking forward. Once we had reached each other, I slowly reached my hand out. Valefor then put her head into my hand. The second we touched, memories came flooding back to me. Of me and a young girl spending quite some time together, playing games together. And the final memory was what my and her relationship was. She was my sister, my younger sister. I stopped and processed that fact for a few seconds, before looking up at Valefor's face, and saw her hope filled eyes. I smiled, and said, "It's good to see you again sis," At this her face lit up and she tried to hug me, but with a lack of arms, I had to be the one hugging. However, that didn't stop her feeling an intense amount of joy at seeing me again, And that was the first time, an Aeon has ever cried, even in joy.

**A.N. So what do you guys think? As far as I can tell, this is the first time an OC had any links to the Aeons on a personal level, but if you know of another story where this happens, let me know so I can put it in the discalimer, anyway, Read and review for a Cookie, if you Flame, NO COOKIE FOR YOU! Thanks and bye!**


End file.
